Leah Clearwater's Broken Heart
by Browneyedlucy
Summary: a small story showing the events in which Leah Clearwater gets her heart broken by Sam Uley.
1. Worries and Doubts

Chapter 1.

_This is going to work _I convinced myself, _everything will soon be back to normal after this. _I sighed, wanting more than anything for me to be right.

I was stood in the far corner of my box room, looking in my full-length wooden mirror. The reflection showed a pretty, young lady with copper skin and with two curtains of thick, black, wavy hair framing her hard face. The girl was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress; it had a snug-fitting bodice that hugged her waist and a waterfall of satin that brushed just above her knee. The stranger had an air of confidence surrounding her, as if the makeup on her face was a shield, a wall that no one could get behind.

I stepped away from the mirror. Giving up on perfecting my facade, I plonked myself on the edge of my single bed and let out another long sigh. I could see that i was trying way too hard, why was I so worried? The fact that my highschool sweethard disappeared for a week a month ago still made me anxious. Where had Sam been, and why didn't he contact me? Of course I'd asked him, but still to no avail.

'_So, where did you go last week?' I asked trying to keep my voice light and curious, but failing to keep my urgent tone from escaping. _

'_Nowhere important.' He said hesitantly, shrugging me from underneath his arm as he got up to leave. _

_As soon as he removed his muscular, warm arm from around my shoulder, i felt my heart drop. Why didn't he want to spend time with me anymore? Had i done something wrong? I was definatley to clingy. Detecting my sudden angst, he quickly added, 'Look Lee-Lee, i'm sorry it was a flying visit, i'll make it up to you soon. I'll call.' He forced a half-hearted smile and ran out through the front door._

I absentmindedly ran my fingers through my hair and played with the ends the way that Sam used to when we first started dating. We used to be inseparable; he practically lived at my house and there was never a day he didn't tell me that he loved me. Ever since his sudden absence and his anxious behaviour, I can't help but feel we're drifting apart. I suffered in silence – i was so conscious that people would think that I was desperate. Now, I had given him time to resolve whatever his problem was and tonight was time to forget all my doubts and be back to normal again.

My mother and father, brother and me had been invited to a family get-together down at La-Push tonight, and the weather was perfect for a barbeque and bonfire on the white sands of the beach. I invited Sam in hope that the friendly vibe would help ease the tension between us, and get things back on track. With one last quick glance in the mirror, I opened my door and walked down the steps. From the kitchen i could hear my mother moaning at my fathers shirt not being smart enough; i had to suppress a laugh, Mum always 'wore the trousers' in their relationship. I walked in to the kitchen, my heels clicking rhythmically underneath me, and leant on the kitchen counter.

''You look beautiful, Leah!'' My mum gushed as she whirled around trying to find a more suitable shirt for Dad. I smiled a thanks – if she thought so, Sam would think so... surely?

I heard a small knock on the door and i half ran to get it. He was 10 minutes late, but hey, who cares? _At least he turned up,_ I couldn't help but think. I enthusiastically opened the door, and grinned. Sam had made an effort too; he was wearing a pale blue, pinstriped shirt, with the top three buttons undone, a pair of new, fitted jeans, and a navy blue blazer that complemented his shirt joyfully.

''Hey, Lee-Lee'' he smiled as he stepped toward me, and pulled me into a tight, warm bear hug.


	2. Relief

Broken Heart.

Chapter 2.

Sam and I sat on the worn leather sofa facing the TV. Every now-and-then I would notice him glancing at me like you would a prize, or treasure. Each time I caught his chocolate eyes staring at me, my heart skipped a beat and my stomach did somersaults. He had his arm linked snugly around my neck as if he wanted to stay intertwined forever. This thought pleased me; maybe I was right before, maybe I was just over-thinking things? Maybe he just needed space? My pink lips stretched into a subtle smile as I thought about how stupid I had been, worrying about tonight.

It was going to be perfect.

Noticing my smile, Sam's finger lightly tickled the outline of my lips before he kissed my cheek. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss Sam's round lips, Seth bounded into the room grinning ear-to-ear. Seth was like a puppy, he was loyal, if somewhat annoying, and i'm sure that if he had a tail, it would be permanently wagging.

''Hey Leah, Hi Sam,'' Seth said enthusiastically, ''Guess what? Jake's gonna be there tonight! He's a pretty cool guy you know, his dad's a nice man as well.. .'' he continued in awe but I ignored him. Why did he come in at that_ exact moment?_ As much as I loved my younger brother, I would much prefer him to be telling someone else about his man-crush on Jacob.

Jacob Black was a boy my age that also lived on the Rez. He was tall and lanky, and had long, thick, black hair flowing just past his shoulders. His russet skin stretched across his cheekbones, although still allowing for a boyish roundness in his chin. He lived with his father Billy, who was good friends with my father Harry. I wouldn't say I was friends with Jacob, just acquaintances, but Seth looked up to him as an icon or a hero of some sort.

Sam had a piece of my hair between his finger and thumb, and began to twirl it around his fingers. This moment could have lasted forever. Who cared about the party tonight? Maybe Sam and I could just stay here...

''Leah, Seth?... Oh, Hi Sam!'' Mum flustered as she rummaged in her bag for her car keys. She was wearing a long black dress with embellished shoulders, and black patent heels.

''Hello Sue,'' Sam greeted her back. Oh, he was so polite. And he is mine. _Mine. Mine. Mine._ _Mine. Mine. Leah Uley? Hey, that sounds good. _I laughed silently inside.

''Right gang, I think we'd better be off!'' Mum called as she opened the door and made her way to the navy blue Chevy truck parked lopsidedly in the drive. Seth leaped out of the creaky, mismatched armchair and jogged to the car calling 'shotgun' as he ran.

Reluctantly, I forced myself out of Sam's warm grasp and stood up, smoothing my dress. He stood beside me appraising me with his eyes.

''That dress really brings out your eyes,'' he said, as he brushed his full, russet lips against mine, leaving me speechless. _Ahhhhh._ _Leah Uley! Dum dum dum-dum, Dum dum dum-dum. _I thought to myself. I could feel a slight blush creep up my cheeks as his complement hit me. He stroked my cheek and chuckled. ''Come on, Babe.'' He said as he finally took my hand and led me out of the door. I could tell that he was nervous about tonight because his hand was shaking slightly. I ignored it. At least I wasn't the only worrier around here!


	3. Party Time

Chapter 3

Party Time

I climbed into the back of the truck whilst Sam held my door open for me, like a true gentleman. I reached for my seatbelt and clicked it into its corresponding piece. Sam and I were like a seatbelt; we were made for each other. I was the belt, the clingy one, and he was the clicker, always there for me, holding me, making me feel safe.

On the journey to La Push, Sam held my hand and I leaned into his big shoulder. _Was it me or had he gotten even more muscular than last time? Not that I'm complaining, of course..._ His body felt as though it was moulded for my comfort. I felt safe and warm as his spare hand wrapped around my waist.

''I've missed you Lee-Lee,'' he whispered into my hair, ''I'm sorry that I haven't been around that much at the moment, it's just... I'm busy with school and stuff that the moment.''

''You're here now, and that's all that matters.'' I said contently, snuggling my head even more into his collar bone. Had he changed his aftershave? It was an earthy, woodsy smell now. It was delicious. It reminded me of lying in a forest somewhere, with freshly mown grass nearby, completely surrounded by nature. I inhaled this new smell again. I liked this new Sam... A lot.

We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey as I contemplated how I was going to show off my gorgeous boyfriend. Most of my family from the Makah tribe would be there tonight, and seeing as though I didn't see them much, I would have to introduce them to my Sam. My cousin, Emily Young, was a year older than me, but we were still pretty close. She was tall and thin, with exaggerated cheekbones and a pointed chin. She had mahogany eyes, thick lashes and shoulder-length straight hair. I suppose that Emily was the closest thing to a sister I would ever have, unless Seth took his man-crush on Jacob to the extreme.

''Oh gosh, we're abit late! Looks like everyone else is here already,'' Mum called from the front of the truck, as we pulled up into the parking lot. She was always one to worry.

I got out of the car and rubbed the creases out of my dress. Sam pulled his arm around my waist and we began to walk over to the beach. The wind blew vigorously at my wavy hair, as if it was warning me not to step on the sand. _What? Are my heels to high for you, Mother Nature? _I teased in my head. Speaking of heels, I kind of regretted wearing my newest, highest suede ones – I took one step onto the sand and sunk into it. Sam noticed this and tightened his grip around my waist. _Ah, how considerate, _I smiled.

I could see Seth talking animatedly to Jacob as we made our way over to the huddle of people surrounding the bonfire. The fire glistened blue and green as the driftwood turned to ash.

''...and I did this jump on my skateboard, and I landed it rig- Oh, hi Leah'' Jacob said to me, slightly bitter that I had interrupted his showing off to my younger brother. Even though he was three years older than Seth, he was just as immature and childish. I had to laugh.

''Jake... You remember Sam right?'' I said indicating the could-be model stood next to me. _Did I tell him how hot he looked? I'll have to tell him again later..._

''Yeah. Hi,'' Jake replied moodily. Was it me or did he was he giving Sam evils? He'd never been this unfriendly to him before, had he? Maybe it's because Sam is older, better-looking and cooler than him.

Sam ignored his hostile greeting, and patted him on the shoulder. ''Jacob, we should catch up some time... I'm sure it was bound to happen in the not too distant future...'' See, Sam was friendly – planning to meet up with a moody teenager like Jake? And unlike 99% of the other boys on the Rez, he was mature.

Realising the awkward air emitting from Jake, I decided to go and socialise with other, more interesting people. ''Anyway, nice talking. Bye,'' I said as I yanked Sam's hand and lead him away towards the fire.

After about an hour of interacting with neighbours and family friends, I decided to go and find my mum whilst Sam caught up with some of his old school friends. I could just about see my mum's silhouette facing backwards to me, the shoulders of her dress sparkling and dancing in the fire light. I walked across the sand, my feet sinking into pits each time I stepped, until I caught a glance of a car just arriving. It was familiar; it was a faded red Renault with apparent rust around the headlights. It was Emily's car.

I abandoned my plan and ran over to her, admiring her outfit. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved, low-cut shirt with a long red skirt, the material flapping in the sudden gush of wind. I took a small amount of pride as I decided that I looked nicer than her, even though she looked effortlessly beautiful.

''Leah!'' she cried as she ran up to me and hugged me. ''Long time, no see! I love your dress!''

''Ah, Emily. Thanks! You too.'' I said smiling at her. ''Wait until you meet my boyfriend! You are just gonna love him.'' With that, I pulled her back onto the sand and went to find my Sam.


End file.
